calibrefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jack Ketchum
Jack Ketchum Jack Ketchum (wł. Dallas William Mayr; ur. 10 listopada 1946 w Livingston, zm. 24 stycznia 2018 w Nowym Jorku''Jack Ketchum dead at 71: Actor and horror novelist dies after long battle with cancer'' (ang.). mirror.co.uk. 2018-01-24.) – amerykański pisarz powieści grozy. Pisał również jako Jerzy Livingstonhttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/90070.Jack_Ketchum. Przyszedł na świat 10 listopada 1946 roku i jest jedynym dzieckiem niemieckich imigrantów: żołnierza Dallasa Williama Mayr (1908–1997) oraz księgowej Evelyn Fahner Mayr (1915–1987). Obecnie Jack Ketchum mieszka w Nowym Jorku. Opis Książka Jacka Ketchuma "Przejażdżka" została nominowana w Plebiscycie Książka Roku 2015 lubimyczytać.pl w kategorii Horror. „Kto jest najbardziej przerażającym facetem w Ameryce? Prawdopodobnie Jack Ketchum” Jeżeli takie słowa wychodzą z ust samego mistrza grozy Stephena Kinga, to chyba nie ma lepszej rekomendacji dla jakiegokolwiek autora. Jack Ketchum jest postacią wyjątkową. Właściwie nazywa się Dallas Mayr. Zanim pod koniec lat 70-tych ubiegłego wieku chwycił za pióro, imał się różnych zajęć. Był m.in. aktorem, piosenkarzem, sprzedawcą, agentem literackim, nauczycielem. Jednak największą sławę przyniosły mu jego książki, bezkompromisowe w formie i treści. Choć w wielu kręgach jest autorem legendarnym to jeszcze nigdy nie był wydany w Polsce. Może dlatego, że jest jednym z najbardziej bezkompromisowych twórców współczesnej literatury. Wyznacznikiem jego drogi literackiej i wyrazem twórczej bezkompromisowości może być jego kultowy już debiut „Poza sezonem”. Po przesłaniu książki do wydawcy ten złapał się za głowę i kategorycznie stwierdził, że książka jest zbyt brutalna i krwawa, aby ją wydać w tej formie. Aby zatem urzeczywistnić marzenia o literackim debiucie Jack Ketchum musiał zdobyć się na kompromis i wyciąć co bardziej krwawe fragmenty. Mimo tych cięć książka i tak wywołała szok wśród wielu czytelników i spotkała się z protestami wszelkiej maści moralistów, oskarżających autora o szerzenie przemocy i pornografii. I ten szok trwa do dzisiaj. Od tego momentu autor wydał kilkanaście powieści, kilkukrotnie otrzymał nagrodę Brama Stokera, najbardziej prestiżowe wyróżnienie dla twórców grozy. Jego powieści są jednymi z najchętniej przenoszonych na taśmę filmową. Sfilmowane już zostały takie tytuły Ketchuma jak „Dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa”, „Straceni”, „Red”, czy „Offspring”. Najsłynniejszą powieścią Jacka Ketchuma jest „The Girl Next Door”, czyli „Dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa”, legendarna już opowieść o szaleństwie rodzącym się w ludzkim umyśle i o tym jak szaleństwo zaraża wszystkich wokół, jak infekuje niewinne umysły i prowadzi do eskalacji cierpienia, bólu i nienawiści. Kolejną powieścią wydaną w Polsce są „Straceni”. To jedna z najdojrzalszych powieści autora, w której dokonał wstrząsającej analizy umysłu szaleńca, który eksploduje nienawiścią w niezapomnianym finale. Ostatnią do tej pory wydaną na naszym rynku powieścią Jacka Ketchuma jest „Jedyne dziecko”, jedna z najbardziej wstrząsających i przejmujących powieści mistrza grozy. To wyjątkowo prawdziwe i przerażające studium mężczyzny dopuszczającego się przemocy domowej i wykorzystywania seksualnego, a także jego ofiar. Jeżeli szukasz w literaturze czegoś więcej niż tylko lukrowanej powłoki i bezpiecznych tematów to musisz odkryć prozę Jacka Ketchuma. Prozę mocną, prawdziwą i pokazującą taki wymiar ludzkiej natury, o którym czasami boimy się nawet myśleć. TwórczośćJack Ketchum - biblionetka * 13 ran (antologia; wraz z Lee Edward, Darda Stefan, Masterton Graham i inni) * 15 blizn (antologia; wraz z Kain Dawid (właśc. Kiszela Marcin), Campbell John Ramsey (pseud. Dreadstone Carl), Paliński Paweł i inni) * Czas zamykania - zbiór opowiadań / nowel * Dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa - powieść * Jedyne dziecko - powieść * Kobieta (wraz z McKee Lucky) - powieść * Królestwo spokoju - zbiór opowiadań / nowel * Potomstwo - powieść * Poza sezonem - powieść * Przejażdżka - powieść * Rudy; Prawo do życia - zbiór powieści * Straceni - powieść * Zabawa w chowanego - powieść Przypisy Kategoria:Amerykański pisarz